


That kinky dream of yours

by betty2007



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, kinky dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty2007/pseuds/betty2007
Summary: Fuze sharing his dream with his lover





	That kinky dream of yours

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first fanfic I wrote and share anywhere on the internet, I'm very curious about how this will go. XD  
> English is not my native language so sorry about it, but luckily Hetsez helped me out and fixed all my shits in it, soooo many thanks to her <3  
> (the bold, slanted sentences are when one of them thinking, or when Fuze shares his dream)
> 
> Fuze and Jäger are already together in this fic

Jäger groaned as he slowly woke up too early in the morning for his taste, the soft sunrise shone through the window and cast shadows in the room. Trying to move but wincing as his whole body was stiff, he realized that he hadn't moved an inch at all all night. He Painfully propped up to his right elbow and wiped his mouth with his other hand, smiling to himself as he saw the small patch of drool on his lover's T-shirt. He glanced at Shuhrat's face which he liked so much, especially in the mornings when he wasn't able to sleep, his features were so peaceful, calm, no sign of wrinkles of his usually grumpy demeanor.  
He put his hand back to Shuhrat's chest playfully and caressed it slowly with his thumb, watching any sign of movement, but nothing happened of course. Sleeping like a rock every time they are together, letting your guards down and seeing the tension leaves your loved one's body is an amazing feeling. He knew Fuze had problems sleeping before, nightmares and the accident with his family...

Jäger carefully put his head back where it belongs, over his lover's heart which beat calmly. He sighed and tried to snuggle closer, he put his left leg between Fuze's but froze immediately. It seemed that not every part of him was asleep like a rock. He checked it again; yep that's definitely morning wood there.  
Jäger snickered softly, but did nothing else, didn't want to wake up his lover, so he just stared out of the window, sleepiness long gone. It was going to be a long, boring morning with his thoughts; he thought to himself, still more than 1 hour before they needed to wake up... Jäger sighed again... if he tried to crawl out of the bed and move around the room then Fuze will definitely wake up...  
So he just laid on his bed, staring into nothing, but after a few boring minutes he propped up again on his elbow and watched his lover... thinking...

**'Fuck it. He will not kill me for a little morning fun ….right?'**

He lifted the blanket off of them very delicately in an attempt to not wake him up, paused a few times to check if he was still asleep, then carefully standing on all fours next to Fuze's sleeping body.  
Still smiling to himself like an idiot, Jäger thought to himself as he slowly reached out with his left hand and lifting up Fuze's sleeping pants... **'This is going to be fun!'**  
no briefs under it...  
**'Damn you...'** said Jäger quietly and flushed even more. At the sight of Fuze's hard member Jäger licked his dry lips, looking back and forth between his face and his member, making sure he was still deeply asleep.  
He leaned closer and slowly licked the head of his shaft. Fuze's body twitched a little but that was all, so he became bolder and took the head in his mouth, licking and sucking slowly... he tried to collect spit in his dry mouth to make it easier. Shuhrat squirmed a little and after a few licks he started to wake up, groaning loudly and tiredly but in the end he froze and snapped open his beautiful dark eyes...

„Am I dreaming?„ Fuze smiled gently as he rubbed his eyes.

„Did I make a mistake?” Jäger smiled back at him and continued his slowly paced blowjob.

„ Of course not, I didn't tell you to stop.” he groaned and watched Jäger with hungry eyes, his features turned serious.

Jäger flushed all over again as he heard Fuze groaning like that, he loved his voice, so young yet strong, full of confidence... and the thought that he was the only one who could hear his soft pants and moans made him even more excited..

„I can get used to this, waking up to the sight of you sucking my dick.. you look nice on it” Fuze smirked as he said this.

„ Glad to know that, and did you have a nice dream?”

Jäger closed his eyes, and listened to the sounds Fuze was making.. concentrating on swallowing him more deeply and picking up the pace, determined to hear more of that sweet voice. He started to massage the part of his member that he wasn't able to reach with his mouth and caressed his thigh with his other hand. After a minute Jäger looked up to see his lover deep in thought.

„What is it?” asked Jäger worriedly

„Oh... nothing, I just.. well yeah I had a pretty good dream actually..” shrugged Fuze and waited for Jäger continue what he was doing..

„ mmhm.. . And what was it about?” Jäger lifted one of his eyebrows and waited for his lover to share his dream.

„Well...” coughed Fuze „ ..Come closer..” He grabbed Jäger's thigh and pulled his backside closer, so now he could caress his ass if he wanted to or give him a handjob while Jäger was giving the blowjob.

**_„So , umm the dream was about only the two of us.. it happened late in the evening, after I showered and walked in our room and expected you to be there waiting for me in the bed, but of course you were nowhere to be seen, you were away all day to upgrade your gadgets... I checked my phone to see what time it was and I noticed I have got two missed calls from you...”_ **

„uhum...” said Jäger then returned to his blowjob and listened to Fuze's story.

**_„So.. I called you angrily, hoping that you were not at the workshop at this time of the day, but you were of course, and told me to come down and help you finish those damn gadgets... I was pissed because you looked very tired and frustrated about those damn things all day... but when I arrived at the workshop and opened the door I immediately knew that this would not be only about upgrading... you were only in your sleeping pants and gloves.. nothing else... you were bend over the workbench and worked on your gadget... I noticed by the shape of your pants on your ass that you aren't wearing briefs... and hearing the soft music in the background.. I knew you did this because you felt guilty about working on the gadgets every day in your free time.. we didn't spend too much time together..”_ **

Hearing all of this, Jäger immediately opened his eyes, looked very interested in hearing the continuation of the story, groaned as Fuze started to caress and squeeze his buttocks softly trough his pants.

 ** _„ I thought that if you wanted to play this kind of game, then I'm in it, and I'm in it to win it, so let's see who will be the first to give in”_** Fuze smirked and Jäger rolled his eyes..

**_„ So, I walked over nonchalantly... and tried to pay attention not to touch you while I stand right behind you.. I looked over you to see what you were doing, and asked you questions about it... we worked together nicely, and I walked back and forth around the workbench to collect what we needed, one time I purposely touched your backside, gently rubbed my crotch against it. You gasped and your body twitched at the touch, you quickly became impatient and tried to grab my hip, but I moved away immediately, then occasionally I caressed your hand when we were close to each other or kissed your shoulder gently when I was standing next to you, but I didn't want to go further. After half an hour later, you looked so sexually frustrated, I felt sorry for teasing you for so long.. but it was so arousing to see you struggle to not jump on me, you were so hard already and so was I. Once when you worked on a small part, and I was waiting for you to finish it, I walked right behind you and just stood there, I was so close to you that I was sure you were able to feel my body heat through your pants, your hands started to shake as you worked but still didn't say or do anything about it.”_ **

Jäger groaned between blowjobs, his legs starting to shake as Fuze caressed his backside, carefully avoiding his shaft, and Jäger squeezed his legs together as Fuze began to push his finger against his entrance through his pants. Fuze panted hard himself, and it was hard to concentrate not to come too soon, and trying to remember what he wanted to say at the same time. Words came out hard and sounded hoarse even to himself. Seeing his lover struggle to stay put was so arousing and his whole body was beautifully flushed too...

**_„...but when I heard your loud pants, I lost it... I pushed my hard dick between your buttocks ... and you groaned loudly , your whole body trembled with need, and you tried to tug down your own pants”_ **

Jäger gasped for air, his eyes squeezed shut as he lost his rhythm. Fuze put his free hand on the top of his lover's head to guide him... He watched him hungrily as spit covered his mouth and chin, dripping down slowly, it was messy but he loved it.  
Jäger grabbed his own shaft to release some tension but Fuze was having none of that, and grasped it immediately.

„Don't. Trust me, it will be worth it.” panted Shuhrat.

Jäger released his hard member with shaking hands and he clenched his fists on their bed, struggling for control. Unconsciously trusting his hips slowly in the air wishing that there is something to shove his dick in.

**_„So, we finally got rid of your pants and I shoved my hard dick between your buttocks, then I felt the wetness between them, the unmistakable texture of lube.  
'Did you prepare yourself?' I growled in your ear, and you said nothing just nodded furiously, so I immediately trusted my hip back and forth, coating my dick with the remaining lube, but I knew it would not be enough. Just as I thought about it, you shoved a small tube of lube in my palm. So I wasted no time, coated my palm with a generous amount of lube and smeared it around my dick. I was so horny but you were no better, I finally angled my dick to your entrance and shoved in deeply; there was not much resistance since you prepared yourself well enough but you still groaned loudly in pain or pleasure, I didn't know nor care since I knew you like it rough sometimes."_ **

Fuze had to grab Jäger's head to keep it still, because he wasn't far from coming in his lover's mouth, but he wanted to last longer. Jäger licked his wet lips slowly and looked at him questioningly.

„Don't worry, I just need to collect myself before the fun ends too soon.”

Jäger just smiled at his lover smugly, so to prove he wasn't in a better condition, Shuhrat started to massage him behind his testicles, then gently squeezed them, still avoiding his member.

„How does it feel?” asked Fuze huskily.

„ mmmmmm.. amazing..” He was quiet for a few seconds, lost in the feeling, but he couldn't wait any longer: „ Shuhrat, please.. I rea-”

„No-no-no.. No talking” He gently thrust his thumb into Jäger's mouth and pressed down on his tongue.  
„Let me finish my story first... or are you not interested to hear it?” Fuze smirked as he asked it, and his lover was only able to nod so he released his tongue which immediately swirled around his fingers playfully. Fuze groaned as he began to suck on them and it was getting more and more difficult to focus on the story again.

**_„So... I... I pushed all your crap aside on the table, then I shoved you on it, and Oh God, it was an incredible feeling to be finally inside you after so long. I rammed in you hard and fast, and you were only able to bend over the table and just take it. I was so determined to make you come first that I focused only to find your sweet spot...the whole table and everything on it shook because of the force of our intercourse.”_ **

Jäger released Fuze's fingers, and crawled up on his body to kiss him deeply. Fuze felt his need in the kiss and maybe he should finally give him what he had been wanting for a while now.

„Enough of teasing?” asked Shuhrat between kisses and Jäger only nodded again. Fuze finally took pity, so he lifted his lover and laid him on his back, shoved his legs apart and just stared at him with hungry eyes. There was a pretty big stain on his pants already where the cockhead was; it was a delicious view, and he wasn't able to stop himself from reaching out with one of his hands and smearing the precum with his thumb around the head of his dick through his pants.

„ You look amazing like this.”

„Fuck you...” groaned Jäger, but Fuze just smirked at him.

Fuze finally tugged down Jäger's pants and propped on his elbow between his legs, his lips almost touching his hard dick, but he just looked up and smiled at his lover, waiting for him.  
Jäger knew this meant he was free to go so he put a pillow behind his head and back to make himself more comfortable and grabbed Fuze half long hair with both of his hands, Fuze closed his eyes and opened his mouth immediately. Jäger loved that his hair wasn't too short, it was perfect to dig your fingers in and tug at them hard.  
He shoved his hard dick into Shuhrat's mouth who still didn't move.He let Jäger fuck his face the way he wanted to and it was perfect, just what he needed right now. It would not take him long anyway, too frustrated to slow down and the way Fuze gave in and let him have his way always turned him on even more. The only sound in the room was his own loud pants and the unmistakable sound of someone fucking someone's mouth. He wasn't able to close his eyes, determined to watch as his spit-covered dick disappeared and reappeared in his lover's mouth. His pace turned even faster as he quickly approached his limit, his arms and legs beginning to shake.

„I'm gonna come” whined Jäger suddenly.

He planned to come deep in his lover's mouth but changed his mind in the last second as he jerked Fuze's head back and covered his handsome face with his come.

„Uhg, okay I deserved that..” coughed and groaned Fuze as he tried to wipe the come from his eyes and nose. Jäger was only capable to laugh and whine at the same time as the force of his orgasm washed over him.  
Fuze just smiled at him as he crawled closer to kiss his lover and smeared his own release around Jäger's face and mouth.

„Hey, stop it you asshole...”

Fuze smiled gently and leaned away to wipe his face in Jäger's blanket.

„Oh c'mon, I just washed them out!”

„You started it.” They just laughed at their own childish behaviour.

Jäger stretched out his tired limbs and groaned at the feeling of it.

„I'm sure I would be able to fall asleep in less than a minute..” he whined lazily, but his eyes wandered to Fuze's hard shaft „mmmm...am I able to satisfy you with a 'lazy man's blowjob'?” Fuze just looked at him questioningly „you know, a blowjob where I don't have to do anything, and you just lay back and enjoy, because I'm feeling fucking useless right now... So I can offer an opening or two for you, nothing else, but I think we will not have enough time to do anal” Fuze laughed at Jäger's lazy behaviour. „I will do all the work next time, ok?”

„Of course, you lazy piece of shit” Shuhrat smiled and crawled out of bed then stood next to it. „Do you have the power to slide to the edge of the bed or do I need to help with that?”

„Oh yes, you want to do the kinky version?”

Fuze shrugged, then nodded in response and waited for Jäger to lay on his back at the edge of the bed, his face hanging backwards.

„You know the rules, tap with your hands if it's too much.”

Jäger nodded and opened his mouth wide, waiting for Fuze to slide in, but Shuhrat paused for a moment to enjoy the view, he liked this position, he has got a nice view of his lover's body, and he loved it when Jäger caressed himself while he fucks his face.  
He angled his dick and slowly slid in, groaning loudly at the feeling of Jäger's tight throat. He put one of his hands on Jäger's chest for support and watched as his dick slide in and out of him. He couldn't tear away his eyes as the outline of his dick moved in his throat, it was very arousing to watch the movement and soon he lost the patience to be careful and picked up the pace. He rammed Jäger's mouth with his hard-pulsating dick, and soon he was lost in the feeling as he closed his eyes.  
Jäger began to caress Fuze's hand on his chest with one of his own, then grabbed the other one and put them on his throat to feel the shaft through his skin. Fuze jerked back to reality and stopped his thrusts immediately then pulled out, Jäger squeezed both of their hands to tell what Fuze should do with his own. After a few deep gulp of air Fuze shoved himself in again and squeezed his palm to feel his pulsating member in his lover's throat. He just groaned at the feeling and started to move again, squeezing his palm rhythmically, trying to massage his own shaft.

„ Can I come in your mouth?” He growled hoarsely.

Jäger gave him a thumbs up and Fuze was free to go, so he thrusted fast, wanting to reach his own release finally. He felt it in the pit of his stomach, he was very close and he already lost his rhythm too.  
After a few deep thrusts, he cried out loud and came deep in Jäger's throat. His thighs trembled from the bad angle and the exertion and he needed to sit down quickly, so after he pulled out Fuze flopped next to Jäger's coughing body.

„Mmmm that was good..” Grunted Fuze quietly, hiding his eyes from the sun with one of his arms. After a minute he nudged his lover gently in the side to make sure he was not asleep. „Are you OK?”

„Yep, and that was hot as fuck” Jäger smiled and closed his eyes again, enjoying their blissful state. „I envy you by the way...”

„And why is that?„

„You had a pretty amazing dream, I'm almost never able to remember them..” Fuze just snorted at that. „What, that's not funny, I want to have kinky dreams too.”

„It's not that, my dream was pretty crappy, I just spiced it up a little bit” Fuze smiled proudly.

„Just a little bit??! Ha! You kinky bastard!” He shoved Fuze's shoulder playfully, then they fell silent again ... „Now can I go back to sleep?” He turned lazily in the bed to face Fuze, and shifted himself to a more comfortable position to sleep.

„No, we only have time to take a shower, because we stink of come and sweat and there is dried come in my hair too because of you, so c'mon get up.”

Jäger whined loudly as Shuhrat crawled out of bed and began to collect what they needed for a shower.

„No, I'm too lazy to take a shower” Jäger grumbled as he shoved away his own come covered blanket and he wrapped himself in Fuze's blanket.

„Do you want to stink all day?” Jäger just smiled at the idea. „NO, don't even think about that, I will not let you have another competition with Bandit about who reeks of sex more than the other.”

„Hahaha, good times, good times” Jäger smiled smugly.

Fuze just shook his head and stood in their doorway, still waiting for Jäger to join for a shower, but he still hadn't moved.

„SERGEY!” Shuhrat shouted and Jäger frozed immediately.

„Have mercy!” whined Jäger again.

„Sergey, mommy needs to wake up!”

„I'm not a woman!” Jäger grumbled and hid his face under the blanket

The only sound Jäger heard was the door opening and closing, and the knocking sound of dog paws in their room, then the whole room turned dead quiet. After a few seconds he peeked out of the blanket to see if he was alone or not, but met two striking blue eyes.

„UHG your dog is so creepy with those eyes!” he started to laugh under the sheet.

Fuze laughed too and then even harder when his red husky tried to find Jäger's face under the sheets, and eagerly jumped on the bed to play with Jäger.

„No! Down! Sergey, Down! Everything will be covered with your fur again, do you know how long it took me to clean it last time???!! shouted Jäger at the dog or at Fuze, he didn't know himself.

„I will wait for you in the bathroom” Fuze smiled and left the room.

 

THE END


End file.
